


There's A Honey

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [11]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 算了，偶爾一次就順著他吧，古雷心想，他沒注意到自己的嘴角在看著加洛時，微微地上揚著。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 1





	There's A Honey

上幼稚園的第一天，古雷幫加洛做了一組姓名貼紙，可愛的小動物圖案配上加洛自己選的、有些圓潤的字體，繽紛的色彩讓年僅五歲的孩子愛不釋手，迫不及待將屬於自己的東西全部貼上有著自己名字的貼紙。  
小小的手指不流利地從滑溜的紙上撕起只有一節手指長的貼紙，加洛緊緊地將小紙片捏在手裡，深怕弄丟了古雷送的禮物，他將貼紙的邊緣對齊鉛筆尾巴的底端，一會兒之後，黃色的筆身上就出現一塊鮮綠色的區塊，加洛轉了轉筆身後，滿意地揮舞著鉛筆，跑到古雷面前。  
「旦那你看！」他墊著腳尖，高舉著手中的鉛筆，「是我的喔！」  
古雷轉過頭後伸手在孩子的頭頂揉了幾下，對帶著興奮眼神的加洛說道：「去檢查你還有什麼東西沒有貼上姓名貼紙的。」  
加洛圓滾滾的眼睛轉了一圈，翹著嘴唇開始思考，他用著貼上貼紙的鉛筆輕輕戳著藍色的小腦袋，在古雷重新開口要對方回房間準備睡覺時，加洛突然像是靈光一閃似的大叫一聲，握著鉛筆跑回書桌前，從所剩不多的貼紙上撕下一張後，再次跑到古雷的面前。  
屬於孩子的柔軟手掌抓住古雷的食指，使力地向下一拉，古雷還沒意識到對方想做什麼時，自己的手背上就多了一張鵝黃色的貼紙。  
「加洛。」他低沈地喊了孩子的名字，然而加洛只是抬頭朝他一笑，稚嫩的嗓音傳入他的耳中。  
「旦那是我的。」  
古雷望著依然抓著他手不放的加洛，還有自己手背上寫著對方名字的貼紙，無奈地嘆了一口氣。  
算了，偶爾一次就順著他吧，古雷心想，他沒注意到自己的嘴角在看著加洛時，微微地上揚著。


End file.
